Behind Red Eyes , Autopsy of a Deceased Family
by Lisea18
Summary: Itachi asked Sasuke to meet him at the Uchiha hideout. An autopsy of the almost extinct Uchiha clan and the truth behind Itachi's actions.


Title: Behind Red Eyes - Autopsy of a Deceased Family  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: K  
Characters (mentioned or present): Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, team Hebi…  
Warning: this story isn't written to be incestuous but if you want it to be, I guess it can be. You can also see hints of KisaIta lol  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Summary: Itachi asks Sasuke to meet him at the Uchiha hideout. An autopsy of the almost extinct Uchiha clan and the truth about Itachi.

SPOILERS up to around chapter 368.

English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes. A big thanks to my Beta!

At first this story was supposed to be two stories that's why there are in a way two titles, I loved them both. This is a strange fic, I hope I didn't made the characters OOC, especially Itachi since I used a strange hypothesis. Well, I hope you will enjoy and please review.

**Behind Red Eyes - Autopsy of a Deceased Family**

_A dark dense forest__ and a trail of dead bodies, a shadow silently pursuing those who remained, this is where everything began. This is the setting of the Uchiha tragedy. None here knows what is about to begin but three concealed men, far from all this agitation, are the instigators. Soon they will set off the events. However even they can't see how far this will go. _

_In this gloomy place, four men are breathing __hard; they ran as far as they could. Hearing nothing around them they believe they are safe. Fatal error for the real predator is the silent one, lurking in the shadows, dark comas spinning in red eyes. _

_It's a blur of motions; they don't have time to understand what is happening when they are already lying on the ground lifeless. Fallen lives on the fallen leaves. The young man, because even if he's just a teen, you can't call him that anymore, he already tasted blood, killed. _

_Looking up he searches the sky for the stars that will tell him how late it is. He has an important meeting, his father insisted on his duty to be present. Between Anbu and the clan he doesn't have time for anything else, not even for the unsure little brother that always stands in his shadow, seeking a bit of attention from the two people who can't give it. _

_Itachi swept his bloody hands on __his scarf. He dislikes being dirty and it's important for him to be spotless when he comes home, mud or dust aren't important but blood, he can't let Sasuke see it, not yet. The child is already far too mature for his age and Itachi just wishes he could preserve him, just a little longer, keeping him in this blessed time when you don't know just how sickening the grown up world is. That's one of the reasons why he's not training him, it's true that he doesn't have time but he also knows that his brother learns fast. After all he is the strongest of his age but so weak still and Itachi wants him to take his time to mature, wants him to stay weak until he is grown up enough to see what Itachi had to see when he was too young. _

_"I will be late," __he whispers to the night, readying to leave. Then he feels them. _

_Sharingan __ready, he eyes the men that walk toward him, unhurried, calm as if they don't have anything to fear. Maybe that's the case since he can see they are strong… even more than him. _

_"Akatsuki decided you were to be recruit__ed, but we will have to test you," states a man with only his eyes showing, the rest of his face hidden behind dark clothes, even his hair, his forehead protector is crossed out. _

_"Yeah, can't believe such a kid will be my partner, he better be good," growls a blue skinned man, a huge sword at his side. He's also a missing-nin. _

_"Hey why do I have to be __here? If I don't give Jashin-sama a sacrifice there's no need for me to stay!" whines another one. _

_Itachi is already in a fighting stance, __he's going to be late for sure, if he actually manages to come out of this alive. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke looked at this team. They were worried about him, it was flagrant yet they respected his choice. Suigetsu was sipping water, already speaking of taking Kisame's sword, but he kept glancing at him. Juugo was as silent as always, birds around him, he wasn't playing with them, he just seemed lost in his thoughts. Maybe he wondered what would have been Kimimaro's choice if he had been Sasuke, on this matter Sasuke was certain Kimimaro and he would agree: they would do anything for the one that mattered the most. Karin was nervously pushing her glasses up her nose, glaring at Suigetsu even if he hadn't done anything.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He could see a blonde moron screaming at him, calling him bastard and begging him to stay or to let him help. A pink haired girl with tears in her eyes saying exactly the same words, clinging to him. That's where they were so different, Team Hebi understood him, they let him go to fulfil his vengeance, _alone_. Team Hebi accepted, Naruto and Sakura had tried to force their conception of the world on him. Of course he knew it wasn't a good way to take, he knew he would die if not physically at least mentally but he didn't care. He was sorry, sorry nothing could make him care, really, but you couldn't force your will to live on someone.

Truthfully, how was he expected to live with the threat of losing his loved ones hanging above his head? How could he be happy even if he got strong and had a peaceful life, when he would be waiting to see if Itachi came to destroy it all once again? Always in fear, always wondering when it would happen, wondering if he was strong enough to beat him. No, he had to kill him, even if it destroyed himself in the process, because if he didn't he would never be able to find peace. To rebuild something, you had to be able to believe in the future. Maybe he would have nothing to rebuild but at least he would have tried to regain his liberty.

"Whatever happens don't come. It's between him and me. I trust you," stated Sasuke because they deserved him voicing that.

"Hey you're once again pretending you're the leader. If a blue-skinned man appears to disturb your little family reunion it means I'm dead, 'k?" offered Suigetsu jumping on his feet and walking away, waving from behind.

If he had been able to, he would have said thank you. He would be able to concentrate only on Itachi because his team mate, his friend, would die before letting someone enter the Uchiha hideout.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun," said Karin blushing as she definitely thought of something perverted.

Usually Sasuke disliked the use of good luck for a mission, it was all a question of strength, but this time he nodded. He would need luck against his brother.

Juugo bowed a little and left, no words were needed between them. Sasuke turned his back to his departing friends and walked to where his destiny was waiting for him. Uncertainty did not slow him down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The blue skinned man named Kisame was breathing __hard; he would never have thought a 13 year-old boy could be so strong. Hidan and Kazuku had had to interfere to make sure Kisame wouldn't receive serious wounds. The kid was now restrained against a tree, Kazuku's links making sure he couldn't move a finger; they had also carefully covered his incredible eyes. Blood was dripping from a gash on his side. _

_"Who__a! Dude, I love you already! Good thing you managed to draw some blood, Kisame!" exclaimed Hidan, not bothering to hold his bleeding side. _

_He had had to use his technique to provide an opening to Kazuku so he could capture the teen. __Too bad he couldn't offer such a valuable sacrifice to Jashin-sama! And he was sure Kazuku was crying inside for not being able to sell Itachi's corpse. _

_"__Well Itachi-san," started Kisame, Hidan snorting at the sudden politeness that was a mark of respect, "before coming with us you have two things to do, one you must awaken your Magekyou," Kisame smiled as Itachi didn't react in the least, he was good, "I believe you already know how it works, right?" _

_Feeling the strings on him tighten their hold, Itachi nodded. He had discovered that when looking through papers in the Uchiha sanctuary. It had bothered him to know the price. Shisui Uchiha's life. His best friend's life. But how had they discovered that? It was one of the Uchiha's secrets, especially how to obtain it. He voiced the question._

_"__We don't have to –" started Kazuku before Kisame cut him off._

_"A certain source __informed us," he answered, if the man was going to be his partner he wanted to be in good terms with him. (1)_

_Itachi twitched at that. Who could it be? And who would have been crazy enough __to betray the clan? What made them think that he would do as they asked? Kill Shisui? He wouldn't surrender to them, he would rather die. _

_"The second thing you have to do is destroy your clan, we want to test your strength__," ended Kazuku. _

_Itachi didn't let his anger show. Never. He would never do that. He would rather commit suicide. __Not that he cared particularly for his clan; they didn't really matter to him. They didn't have the same goals and visions. But he knew someone to whom they were important; a small smiling child looking at him in awe, pouting as he poked him on the forehead. _

_"Oh just in case. If you kill yourself __or try to escape we kill them all," Itachi knew they could, "but if you do as we have asked, you can spare one of them," informed Kazuku. _

_Itachi struggled as he felt someone approach him and internally winced as his injuries were cured, his side sew__n back. And then he was free and alone. He looked at the stars, the meeting hadn't started yet, Shisui would be waiting for him so they could go together, in case Itachi couldn't have made it, Shisui would have apologized for him. _

_Itachi closed his eyes and saw his timid brother coming toward him. _Say nii-san, can you train with me?_ He saw himself waving for him to come, saw the child's face light up as he ran to him, never learning. _Sorry Sasuke, another time._ He saw the cute little pout but also the joy in the eyes at receiving even this small acknowledgement. For him, he could and would make his heart as sharp as steel. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Uchiha were said to be Konoha's most powerful clan. Against their eyes nothing was possible if there weren't at least two opponents. Crimson eyes with spinning comas, crimson eyes with a shuriken; they were beautiful, saw and dissected everything. Nothing could fool a Sharingan.

But this power, like all power had a price. The Mangekyou, cost you your best friend. The Sharingan cost you your heart. The Uchiha's eyes were stunning and deadly but their hearts were blind.

Uchiha Fugaku loved his sons but couldn't show it, he just didn't know how to. He probably believed his love was obvious, didn't see how subtle it was and how differently he demonstrated it toward his sons. To Itachi he always said, "you are my son" because he thought an elder wanted to be like his father and he wished for his son to surpass him, to be well placed in the clan, to be strong and respected. To Sasuke he said, "become a fine ninja, just like your brother" because he couldn't imagine something better, a better goal for his son and he believed with all his heart that Sasuke would be able to equal Itachi. To his wife, he told about his sons, especially Sasuke because he was a hard-working one, not a true natural genius like Itachi, it was his way of thanking her for giving him such a joy. His heart was blind, because he didn't see how hard it was for Itachi to have such a weight on his shoulders, he didn't see how Sasuke craved for his attention, for those simple words "you are my son." His heart was blindfolded.

Uchiha Mikoto was a nice housewife, she didn't have a strong Sharingan and she didn't use it anymore. Her defectiveness had been compensated by her heart, it wasn't blindfolded. She understood her husband perfectly, never asking for what he couldn't give her. She knew that a reproach was a sign of caring. He had taken the time to look at you and that's why he could tell what you weren't doing right, he tried to help you improve. She understood Itachi's need to be alone and never gave him anything to do; she knew he had enough on his hands already. She let Sasuke exhaust himself since it was so important for him; she sometimes gave him some insight of his father's mind. Her heart could see.

Itachi Uchiha was a cold killer; his own strength and Sasuke were the only things that really mattered to him. But one could only wonder, was Sasuke so important just because of his potential? Had he ever really loved him, or was the so called love only the result of the potential he saw in him? His face never expressed anything, never betrayed what he was thinking or feeling. People actually wondered if he could feel, even Kisame who was next to him almost everyday since Itachi was thirteen, wondered. He was the strongest of the Uchiha, had the strongest eyes. His heart was blind.

Sasuke Uchiha used to be a really sweet and gentle kid, wearing his heart on his sleeves. After the tragedy with his new poisoned goal, he had become introverted but was still very kind. He was always helping even if he hid it behind his grumpiness, especially when it was toward his rival, always knowing what to say to help, like he had done with Sakura for the Chuunin exam. He became more subtle. Then he had gone to Orochimaru to gain power, his heart was blinded by hatred and desire to improve the Sharingan. His team mates' love hadn't been enough to stop him but his heart still saw enough for him not to kill Naruto. He was now a strong man, his eyes extremely powerful and he was cold, even more subtle in his caring. His heart still cared, he didn't kill. He had suffered enough to stay kind. His heart was half blind.

Sasuke and Itachi, the last remaining Uchihas even if one more seemed to hide in the shadows. Itachi was going blind, his eyes losing their power and… was his heart seeing again? Was it that why his eyes were going blind? Sasuke was an exception; he had eyes and heart, was it because he had suffered so much? It was said suffering made a heart of gold. Yet, he was slowly being engulfed by the Sharingan curse and the hatred Itachi had planted in his heart. Sasuke was closing off, would he lose his heart? It was still a mystery.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He stared at the lifeless corpse of his best friend sinking in the river. __He hadn't explained it to him; he hadn't let him understand what was happening. Shisui had turned to him, smiling in greeting and the next moment he was dead. Maybe Itachi had wanted him to rest in peace, not knowing what would happen to the clan he worshiped. _

_He came back home and sn__uck in his little brother's bedroom. He sat on the bed slowly so that the shift of weight wouldn't trouble the sleeper. Sasuke was sleeping on his back, spread out, an arm falling outside his bed, the other near his face, his hand closed in a slack fist. One of his legs was bent and half the covers had fallen down, his hair was a messy mope. Visibly he hadn't had a very peaceful sleep. Gently Itachi tucked him back in half smiling as Sasuke turned on his side, huddling up next to his brother's warmth. _

_"Nii-san," he mumbled. _

_They had given__ him time to settle everything, to make a plan. Tomorrow he would say what was left to say to Sasuke and then he would distance himself from him, just in case it would help in making the separation easier. He knew it wouldn't but he would still do that, as much for Sasuke as for himself. It seemed that he couldn't protect his brother's innocence after all; he would even be the one to send him straight to hell. _

_Brushing his otouto's forehead with two fingers, a simile of a poke, he left the room but couldn't help one last glance. _

_When they came __for him the next day, to ask about Shisui he lost his nerves. So pathetic! They couldn't hold a candle to him! He was so angry at the supposedly strongest clan in Konoha. Those weaklings! None of them, not even all of them together would be able to stop him. He had had the crazy hope that they would be able to kill him, if they had been that might have saved their lives. The Akatsuki wouldn't have had any reason to kill them if Itachi had died trying to prove how strong he was. It would have spared his little brother so much suffering. His beloved brother, the only important one, the only one that would be able to surpass them all, the one wanting so much to be acknowledged by his father, wanted it so bad that he almost resented his aniki. And those pathetic beings didn't even see that or cared. As he had said he would become a wall for Sasuke so he could overcome his barriers. _

_"I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan," he said bitterly, finally saying some of the truth he had locked inside himself. _

_They were shocke__d. His father was shaken, finally seeing his son's true __colors__. Now maybe he would stop looking at Sasuke proudly from afar. Maybe he would finally give a little bit of real acknowledgement to his second son. That was the least Itachi could give to Sasuke before destroying his life, at least he would have gotten a small bit of his innocent dream. _

_"Stop, brother!" _

_Itachi slid to his knees, apologizing and when he turned to his departing father he let the Mangekyou bleed in his eyes. They would all die for Sasuke to live. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was insecure, he had always been. He knew his limits. He didn't delude himself. That's why he had a superiority complex. He had had a hard time accepting Naruto progressing so fast when he had the impression of merely stagnating until he had learned about the Kyuubi. It explained everything, even if Naruto was still impressive, worthy of being his rival.

He wasn't scared. He had feared death during his first meeting with Orochimaru because he had had to stay alive, but now that he was going to face his brother he didn't fear it. He would defeat his aniki or die trying. This was his reason of living. But what had been Itachi's? Why had he left him alive? To have an adversary? To be able to measure the power of his eyes? He wanted to know why he had been spared and why the rest had all to die. Why had Itachi asked him to come here? So many whys and so little certainty of obtaining answers. Itachi had always been like that, elusive.

Unconsciously Sasuke's fingers graced his forehead, where Itachi used to poke him. How was it possible to live as he did for someone? To have so many feelings, so many different feelings for someone. He loved and hated his brother at the same time, and it hurt. It hurt so much to follow the path traced for him. And Itachi knew nothing of this hatred mixed with love, he didn't know how it had destroyed him and made him stronger at the same time.

He was uncertain also to why they had to meet here. He had the feeling Itachi was hiding something. At the same time he wondered if they had anything to say to each other. Oh Sasuke had many questions but he had had his answers long ago, even if they didn't satisfy him, Itachi wouldn't bother to say more.

He wondered if he was strong enough. Would his brother be… proud?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He had been __right all along. They were dropping under his sword like flies. He wasn't even seeing them or their blood splattering on the walls, on the streets as undeniable proof of their weakness. In his mind he played again and again the time when Sasuke had come to him, trying to see if their link wasn't broken. He was so perceptive. He had felt Itachi was going to do something judged horrible and had came to reassure himself. Itachi had obliged. Don't worry little brother the link that will break will be replaced by a more powerful one, we will always be everything for each other. _

_"Die for Sasuke's sake,__" he told his mother before killing her. _

_She had deserved to know that she was sacrificed for her youngest son. She had been a very good mother, caring, nice, at all times finding words of comfort. With Shisui, she was one of the few he was a bit sad to kill. His father was also special in his eyes; he couldn't forgive him for thinking of the clan before everything else. No, he was unfair. His father loved them and what he did was for them to be well seen in the clan, for his sons to live comfortable lives. Too bad he forgot how hard it was on his sons, especially the youngest one; too bad he wasn't more demonstrative. In a way by wanting his sons to be the strongest, he had sentenced Itachi to become the clan's killer._

_A blood__y river flowed; nothing flowed on Itachi's face. He just stood there, motionless, blood drops falling from his sword. A pale light illuminating the carnage, it was done. _

_"Mother! Father!" _

_He was back! __Itachi stepped in the shadows, words escaping his lips before he could stop them, "Sasuke don't come in!" (2) _

_He had promised himself not to soften. __He had to make sure Sasuke would survive, make sure he wouldn't be a weakling, even if it meant breaking him. He would make him strong, make him seek him and one day and they would be able to be back together. _

_"Complete crap!" s__creamed Sasuke, tears dripping on his slender face, at the reason Itachi had given. Yet it was true in a way. _

_Finally__ the time to part had come. Sasuke would never be the same, the kid he had never truly been had definitely died today and would be buried with his family. He couldn't tell Sasuke he let him live because he did care, he told him the other reasons. Now he just had to give him a purpose and all would be done. Even if destroyed and raw, Sasuke had to cling to life, for both their sakes. _

_"__My foolish brother… if you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And someday, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me." _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sasuke walked in the labyrinth that was the Uchiha Hideout he thought of how it would go. Itachi finally had time for him. He existed in the cold red eyes. Before it was always later, tomorrow… That time with Naruto he had been in the way, invisible, just a fly to brush aside. Tomorrow and later had at last come. Today he would be important; he wouldn't receive a poke or end up with a mental trauma and a broken wrist.

He was walking slowly; he would never be as impatient has he had been, never again rush to his brother head first and screaming. He had all the time, for the moment had come for the story to take another turn. He was taking in the peeling walls, the cables hanging from them, the smell of dust, water and moisture, the scratching of insects and small mammals. Collected and calm, he walked to his destiny, listening to the barely perceptible sound his feet made on the floor. He was feeling his breath coming in and out of his body, cold as it entered, warm as it exited. He took pleasure in the slight coolness of the place.

Maybe he was just enjoying his last moment of living or the last moment of the person he was now, because the moment Itachi would close his eyes in death Sasuke would never be the same again. That was what death did to someone, killed them definitely or killed a part of them and gave birth to another being with the remains of what they used to be.

As Sasuke walked he didn't wonder anymore, his mind was at peace, devoid of thoughts. He was serene.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kisame had __proven to be the perfect partner. He knew, most of the time, where his place was and followed Itachi's order knowing full well Itachi had a fast and cunning mind. He was also pleasant to be with, respectful, sort of caring, not too curious, slightly teasing when he felt Itachi was in the mood. _

_"It's been long since I saw you this… alive,__" stated Kisame starting the fire and throwing Itachi a cover. _

_It was true. His heart had __become as dry as possible. But when he had felt Sasuke arrive to face him and save the Kyuubi holder, blood had flowed back into his heart, making it beat so fast. His little brother. The cold lava of Sasuke's eyes had run in his sick veins, reviving him. _

_He had grown as well as expected but it had been too soon for them to meet. __Maybe it had been a good thing, a booster. He had made sure to remind Sasuke of his goal. He had enjoyed to the max the brief time they had been together, thanking Kisame for making sure they were undisturbed. _

_Each of his __blows had been a caress, each touch leaving him wanting more. He had pressed Sasuke on the wall, whispering in his ear to hate him, truly meaning to love him and never let go. He had gotten intoxicated with Sasuke's scent and slowly blooming power. So much he had been careless, but it had been worth it. _

_"Your brother is a cute child, strong for his age. I understand why you left him alive, Itachi-san__."_

_Itachi gave a half-smile and r__esting on the tree trunk he let the fire's warmth lull him slowly to sleep, he had used too much power in one day. Kisame would look after him, he always did even if Itachi never let his control slip completely. _

_He didn't even __blink when Deidara went after his brother. As if the man could be a threat to Sasuke. Itachi had beat the man easily, even if he was stronger now it shouldn't be a problem for Sasuke, because of his eyes and his intelligence. Under Orochimaru's tutelage he must have gotten incredibly strong, even if he still didn't have the eyes. Sasuke had always been kind, he had preserved that, even if it was really subtle now. He had internally smiled when he had been told that he didn't kill people if unnecessary. So much like his cute foolish little brother. _

_Was it a pang of worry? Was __that what he had felt when their leader had announced Deidara had taken Sasuke in his fall? He had to go out; the rain would help him think. _

_"It hasn't let up one bit… It's odd for it to be raining so much here. __Especially at this time of year," pointed out Kisame, following his partner and eyeing him going under the rain. _

_No. Sasuke wasn't dead. He was sure of it. _

_"You will catch a cold if you stay out too long…__" warned his partner. _

_So much like Kisame, his caring side__, even if it was only a façade. The rain was a pleasant feeling on his face._

_"Look, I'm not __sure what you're thinking and given how ruthless you are, it's strange to say this… but from here, it looks like you're crying."_

_Oh but he would, had Sasuke died. It wasn't the case, he was sure of it. _

_"It's certainly a shame about your little brother… you're now the sole member of the Uchiha clan…__"_

_Itachi didn't even __turn toward his partner. So he didn't know? _

_"No… he's not dead yet… and besides…__" started Itachi before pausing. _

_Should he tell him? __Could he trust Kisame? _

_"W__hat?" pressed on the blue-skinned man. _

_"The storm… had passed," replied Itachi. _

_He then faced his partner__, sizing him up, thinking of all that they had gone through together and made up his mind. He left, hearing Kisame follow without question. Once they were settled where they would rest for the rest of the day, a secluded and secure place, Itachi motioned to Kisame to come near him._

_"Itachi-san?__" wondered the man, startled. This was very rare. _

_"__Tobi isn't dead either, Kisame," the man sat, listening, "If Sasuke was dead, I wouldn't be the last Uchiha, Tobi is one too." _

_Itachi let all that information sink in, letting Kisame understand that their leader wasn't telling them everything. When Kisame's gaze was back on him, Itachi pursued, "I believe our leader plans to recruit my little brother, for he will be or is, stronger than me." _

_"Oh,__" replied Kisame, wondering where Itachi was going, he wasn't kindly letting him catch up with what was happening. _

_"Will you come with me to meet my brother? __I have a few things to discuss with him," asked Itachi. _

_Kisame simply nodded. He had to admit he was flattered to have been d__eemed trusty enough to be included in Itachi's plan. So Itachi was finally going to explain the truth of the massacre and was going to be the one asking Sasuke to join them. That would be interesting. _

_When he arranged a meeting at the Uchiha hideout with Sasuke, his little brother's word__s still echoed in his mind. "You know nothing of me, of the hatred in my heart and how it made me stronger." It was true, maybe he didn't know who his brother had become … was this feeling… hurt? But soon they might get to know each other better. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He entered peacefully and found Itachi, always the same, sitting, a small confident smile on his lips. His Akatsuki coat cascaded on the floor, parted around his crossed legs. His hands rested on his knees as he slightly leaned forward, contemplating him with his unreadable eyes. Around him dark tapestries fell, crumpled but not as black as Itachi's silky dark strands. Some crimson flowers were scattered on the draperies and floor, a reminder of Itachi's eyes, dead just like them.

"Naruto told me he was a better brother than I was," stated Itachi.

Sasuke was a little fazed by this. As Itachi motioned him to sit in front of him, Sasuke took the seat, eyes never leaving his brother's. It was so like Naruto to say that. He let his body rest on the soft cushions of the armchair; feeling under his fingers the soft touch of old leather. It was comfortable and had the smell of that old furniture that made you feel at home.

"What do you think, Sasuke? But before answering let me tell you a story. I never had time to tell you a bedtime story, listen to me now, Sasuke," ordered more than asked Itachi, his voice smooth and toneless.

Sasuke wondered if it was his deathbed story. He listened anyway. Not once an expression crossed either of the Uchiha's features. Not once Itachi's voice flattered as he counted his tale. Under Sasuke's feet some petals were crushed, bleeding.

"And that is how the Uchiha story ends, Sasuke. So, little brother, what will your choice be? Will you enter the Akatsuki by my side?"

The crimson flowers were the dead witnesses of what would come, ghosts of the deceased Uchihas? Crimson had always been their color, eyes, heart, and blood.

Itachi had held out his hand. Sasuke reached for it, would he take it or slap it away?

ooooooooooooo End ooooooooooooo

The idea for this fic comes from what Sasori tells Sakura (that the last time he used his own body was when he entered Akatsuki, with all the trouble he caused) and from Deidara's story.

The dialogues taken from the chapter 364 (Itachi and Kisame's conversation under the rain) comes from Japflap (three)w(dot)japflap(dot)com

(1) WARNING **spoiler** to chapter 370. I'm speaking of Tobi (or Uchiha Madara… if that's who he really is), on chapter 364 Kisame tells Itachi that he is now the sole survivor (since he believes Sasuke is dead), which means Akatsuki members don't know Tobi is an Uchiha (which is strange, you can see his eye, or maybe because they believe Tobi stole the sharingan eye, whatever) but Pein, the Akatsuki's leader knows who Tobi is. So, in this story Tobi told Pein about the Mangekyou and Pein asked his men to order Itachi to awaken it.

(2) Remember when Sasuke enters, there is already a lot of blood, which means his parents were already dead, I believe it was Itachi who ordered him not to come in.

Please review!

You can read my other stories too, just click on my name lol


End file.
